Ringing in the New Year
by Strickens
Summary: Liara and Shepard celebrate New Years with more than just a little kiss. PWP.


**AN: So I promised a Liara/Femshep smut after I got back from Christmas Holidays since you guys requested it, and I figured well, what better theme to write it for than a nice New Year PWP? Aw yeah, much more than a nice little new years kiss, what do ya' reckon they try for a third little blue baby? :P**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUIZ **

* * *

A cool breeze slipped its way over the balcony, enveloping and cooling the skin of the two figures who sat casually in a two-seater bench, padded by square pillows so the wooden frame did not cause discomfort. One blue skinned asari smiled softly as a toned arm slid lazily around her shoulders, the fingers at the end of said arm pulling her in closer to the human form beside her.

"This was a wonderful idea, love," Liara cooed softly, turning her head to receive a sidelong grin from the dark-haired woman beside her.

"Thought you might like it. Beats dealing with crowds of people over at the bay; I might be the mighty Commander Shepard, but sometimes there's only so much even I can take," Shepard chuckled as Liara tilted her head towards her, capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

"Is the great Commander Shepard admitting to hating large crowds of people?" teased the asari, her eyes twinkling as she pulled back, her lips turning up into a cheeky smile that just made the human want to pull her back in for yet another kiss.

"Hey, I saved the Universe, I think I'm entitled to my... how'd Tali put it? 'Eccentricities'." Shepard made quotation fingers in the air as she recalled the comment the Quarian had made that night at the party in Anderson's apartment.

Liara laughed softly, turning her head back to look out over the balcony. They had a wonderful view from here. The trees were at the perfect height that it allowed them a distant view of the bay where the city fireworks were going to be held in just a few minutes from now. The glow of buildings, vehicles and street lights splattered the land, twinkling hues of orange and white like pulsing Christmas lights.

"I still remember the first time you had a group of children maul you in the city, begging for your autograph. My, you looked as if you'd just seen a varren in your bedroom," the asari's voice was musical as she laughed yet again, sparing a glance at her bond-mate. She was rewarded with the ever famous Shepard pout, and couldn't help but bite her lower lip timidly at the thought of taking that gorgeous pout between her own lips.

Shepard grunted as she readjusted herself, crossing one leg over the other and letting her foot bounce as it hung.

"I love kids, hell, I love _our _kids. I guess I'll just never get used to being fawned over like that," she shrugged her shoulders lightly before continuing "To me it was just doing my job. I guess it just baffles me that people look up to me like that."

The asari leant her head against her lover's collarbone, reaching up with her free hand to gently trace patterns along the humans exposed chest. The tank top she was wearing allowed plenty of flesh to be exposed to Liara's eyes and hands, for which she was incredibly grateful.

"You deserve every bit of attention you get for what you did. None of us would even be here if you hadn't," when that earned a small scoff in reply from Shepard, Liara took the opportunity to peer up through squinted eyes to give the human a warning look.

Returning the gaze with a playful grin, Shepard let out a soft laugh as she rubbed her palm firmly against her lover's back. She enjoyed the way the woman suddenly shivered as her fingers grazed lower down, lifting the hem of her T-shirt and coming into contact with silky blue skin.

"You know I'm not the only one with embarrassing personality traits. I still remember your behaviour when I started flirting with you on the Normandy, after you joined our crew," the corners of her lips turned up even more if that was possible, her eyes sparkling with enjoyment as the asari in her arms shot up suddenly into a stock-still sitting position.

"Shepard!" she gasped, her cheeks turning a dark shade of lilac as her mind was suddenly treated with flashbacks of all the mortifying moments she had experienced; being the young, innocent asari at the receiving end of a very beautiful humans affections.

Shepard leant back on the chair, draping both her arms over its back now as her chest bobbed with more laughter.

"What was it? Oh yeah, that one time where you were alone in the mess hall preparing yourself a late night meal. Oh man, you never even heard me coming-"

"Shepard, please..." the asari managed to groan out as her cheeks turned an even darker shade, pressing the palms of her hands over her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Crept right up behind you and whispered 'hey sexy'. Oh my God, you spun around so fast, knocked your plate of food right off the counter and went the darkest shade of purple I've ever seen,"

Liara groaned even louder this time, mumbling under her breath about it 'not being as dark as she was now'. Shepard laughed as she remembered the incident, how poor Liara had stumbled over her words and clumsily tried to bend down and pick up the mess she'd made. Of course, the Commander had assisted her, but that had only made things worse as their hands had touched several times in the process; Shepard had admitted at one stage to several of the hand touches being purposeful on her part.

"But hey, those moments were just little things that made me fall in love with you even more. Besides, you're not all innocent any more," the dark-haired woman turned to face her wife, gently pressing her fingers underneath that blue chin and tilting her head up until their eyes met.

There was still a faint hue to the asari's cheeks as the blush slowly receded, however the Commander could see in her lover's eyes that she was begging for her to not continue the teasing. A sweet smile twitched in the corner of Shepard's lips.

"You're my sexy little minx who I believe has gotten her revenge on me on more than one occasion for all that teasing," leaning in slowly, she parted her lips.

Her breath was hot against Liara's lips, and it sent a shiver down the asari's spine. Liara pushed forwards to capture that soft mouth in a kiss, but was met with air and a cheeky smile as Shepard pulled back just slightly. A small whimper made it's way from the back of Liara's throat, a hand quickly making its way to the nape of Shepard's neck and drawing her in for a crushing kiss before she could tease her further.

She felt rather than saw the warm smile on her Commander's face, those plump lips moving in a gentle rhythm against her own, pink meeting with blue over and over again. A teasing tongue inquired at Liara's, trailing over her upper lip before slowly pressing in to meet its mate, a strangled moan making its way from Liara as her lover deepened the kiss.

There was a shuffling of clothes, the asari feeling the pressure of her lover's arms gripping onto her shoulders as Shepard swung a leg over her lap, straddling the beautiful maiden. Inhaling sharply, the human trembled ever so slightly as firm, slender fingers gripped her at the waist; pulling her harder onto her hips until the Commander's pant-clad crotch was just above the asari's.

Breaking their lips apart, Shepard kissed her way down the textured blue skin covering her lover's jaw, each warm press sending jolts of pleasure through Liara's body until they reached deep in her abdomen. Moaning hungrily, the human made her way to that slender neck, nipping playfully just above her wife's pulse point before taking it in her mouth. She suckled slowly and purposefully, her body warming considerably as that pair of blue hands pushed the hem of her tank top up forcefully, grabbing onto the Commander's toned hips and pulling her harder against the asari.

"_God, Liara..._" Shepard whispered, her voice deepened with lust, breath coming in shorter bursts so that she found herself resting her forehead against her lover's shoulder for support.

A soft groan slipped ecstatically from Liara's lips as she took her turn to taste the pale skin of her lover's neck, now covered with a glimmering sheen of sweat. It was salty against her tongue as she trailed circles over the flesh captured between teeth, and she couldn't help but feel incredibly pleased with herself as Shepard's hands fumbled for grip at the base of her crest.

Running her hands slowly up Shepard's side, the young asari hiked the tank top up in one fluid movement, granting her immediate access to the round mounds that were topped with two deliciously erect and pink nipples.

A surprised yelp came from Shepard; she pulled back just enough to see a mischievous smile making its way over her wife's face, those twinkling blue eyes easily revealing the hunger laying just behind them. A rosy colour crept onto the Commander's cheeks, suddenly feeling self conscious with her chest exposed, not only to her lover but to the world.

"Liara... _ah!_ What if someone sees us?" her voice was punctuated by a gasp as blue thumb and index finger took a nipple and tweaked it ever so softly. A lascivious moan sung from Liara's throat as she tilted her head up to nibble delicately along Shepard's collarbone.

"Then they are in for quite a show, my love," she teased as her fingers continued their ministrations, massaging the smaller breasts against her palms, enjoying the way her lover arched her back to press herself further into the asari's touch.

"_Mmm, babe..._" Shepard could only mewl softly, closing her eyes as that blue pair of lips hotly trailed their way down, over the rolled up fabric of her tank top and down past it. They teased and tortured, kisses sprinkling around the perimeter of her areolas on one side while the opposing side received affection with practised fingers.

It was almost too much to bear as Liara finally enveloped a painfully hard nipple in her mouth; that heat, that softness, that wetness; all too much as a throaty moan escaped from her involuntarily. Shepard let her head fall down, one hand gripping against the back of Liara's crest to press her harder against her breasts, the other hand scratching feebly over the asari's shoulder blades as currents of pleasure shot down to her core.

Liara's breath hitched in her throat at the reaction she was getting out of her lover, her own core now aching deep within, her hands seeming to have a mind of their own as they shakily made their way over Shepard's toned abdomen, twitching under her every touch. Her fingers reached the buckles on Shepard's cargo pants, fumbling as they pried the belt out of its clasp and let it flop to the side. Fingers now slipped a button from its hole and tugged desperately at the metal zipper, her palm practically pressing against Shepard's crotch as she pulled the zip all the way down.

Unable to control her own quiet moans, she tugged down the pink and black polka-dot panties as far as she could, sliding her hand in underneath the soft fabric and cupping the hot mons awaiting her. She was rewarded by a high pitched whimper from Shepard, those hips now rocking desperately against her fingers as she searched within pink, silken folds for the throbbing button she knew was hiding within.

"_Fuck, Li..._" a breathy gasp, fingers now digging deeply into the asari's shoulders beneath her. What felt like electric shocks swept through Shepard's body as those blue fingers finally slid through the wetness and begun their rhythmic motions, circling that achingly hard nub; rubbing not too hard and not too fast.

Pulling away from the breast before her, Liara moved her head up to catch the Commander's lips with her own, kissing her fervently, noses bumping and moans singing in unison together as the sounds of slick movements came from between the humans legs. Liara trailed her lips along her lover's jawline, making her way to her earlobe, which she captured playfully between her teeth and gave a flick with her tongue.

"_Liara, please... I need..._" her voice sounded desperate, she knew that, but her insides were aching so badly, so deep within. She needed to feel the asari inside her, it wasn't enough to simply rock her hips and have her clit met with enthusiastic movements.

Another nip just below her earlobe "Tell me what you want."

An aching moan, "_Please_, I want you... inside, _please. Fuck me Li._"

Liara clawed at Shepard's lower back with her free hand, her breath coming out in ragged gasps at her lover's request. The skin was slick and smooth under her fingers, making it harder for her to get traction as she pulled the human down on to the hand between her legs. Her slim blue fingers slid down through the folds, the very tips moving down to where the wetness was pooling at a swollen entrance. A low moan escaped Liara's throat, the scent of Shepard's sex meeting her nostrils and sending heady sensations through her body.

"Goddess, you're so_ wet,_" mumbling lazily as she buried her face against that exposed neck, her fingers now probing gently as they made their way past the pulsing entrance that begged for her penetration.

The heat and throbbing walls that met her digits never failed to drive the asari crazy, it felt so amazing, both firm and textured yet silky and slippery. Her body was burning up, her azure now aching with desire and need, and she knew it wouldn't be long now as Shepard thrust against her before she would need to meld with her lover.

Shepard rocked forwards harder, clinging to Liara and crying out as the fingers pushed in deeper, all the way to the tender spot at the end of her tunnel. Her body shook and her breath came in short, sharp gasps, the fingers now curling and working at that swollen patch with vigour. She was half aware that she was digging her fingers in almost painfully against Liara's back, but this only seemed to spur her lover on further, a thumb now rubbing firmly against her throbbing clit. She could hear the sounds of her own wetness as that hand made meticulous movements inside of her, and she felt the burning ache as her body started to tense, that sensation of euphoria as climax approached and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

"_Liara, ah, God_... _m-meld with me, please,_" her begging almost sounded like sobbing her voice was so thick with desire and want, but it was so hard to think right now. Those fingers felt so good, pushing and pulling at her g-spot with such precision, she wanted her wife to know just how good she felt inside of her.

"_Shepard..._" was all Liara managed to gasp out as her eyes became clouded, only taking a second before they turned completely black as she formed the connection between their bodies and souls.

It was like being consumed by a tidal wave of passion and desire, the pulsing pleasure, the scrambled thoughts running through the Commander's mind as she rode every stroke of the asari's fingers like it was life or death. Liara could feel every movement she made inside of her, too, and it was doing as much for the asari as it was for the human. The intense heat, the slick walls clutching and tightening, muscles cramping and biting down; bursts of white hot pleasure coursing through every nerve ending in her body; the dirty words and proclamations internally screamed to the high heavens were bringing Liara closer and closer to inevitable orgasm awaiting them both.

A blue, swirling mist of biotics surrounded Liara as she cried out, frays of the energy flickering and licking at Shepard's body as the Commander let out a series of quick, high pitched moans, her body finally reaching that precipice and crashing over it.

She clung to the asari's body as tightly as she could, those fingers still stroking deeply inside of her as every muscle in her body convulsed harshly, her hips rolling weakly now against her lover who was shuddering and whimpering in conjunction with her. Liara rode out the intense orgasm with her wife, her breathing heavy but slowing gradually as the two women came down from their Earth shattering orgasms.

The asari shared the heavy euphoria and giddiness that Shepard felt through the meld, smiling to herself as she shared her own thoughts on just how much she loved being the only one in the Universe allowed to bring the Commander to climax while holding her in her arms.

"Only you, forever," Shepard chuckled lightly, letting out a low hum, followed by a deep shiver as the asari slowly withdrew her fingers from inside of her. Leaning down, she looked deeply into Liara's gorgeous blue eyes, seeing every little bit of love she felt for her reflected right back.

"I love you, Andy," Liara whispered, a warm and caring smile turning the corner of her lips up as she reached up to cup Shepard's cheek, thumb trailing delicately over barely visible freckles.

"I love you too, Liara," the soft reply came as their lips met in a deliberately slow and passionate kiss; the asari's body flared again with deep blue biotics as the sound of fireworks off in the distance sounded, the sky lighting up in all manner of colours and designs as the two lovers brought in the new year together, as one.


End file.
